lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 204
Report #204 Skillset: Aquamancy Skill: None Org: Aquamancers Status: Rejected Jun 2009 Furies' Decision: Rejected as unnecessary. Problem: Currently, a mage cannot meld over illusory terrain, even when in a room of his own element (flooded for Aquamancer, tainted for Geomancer). This creates problems in being able to quickly pass a demesne over to another holder (such as when a younger member of the guild holds a desmesne until a security member can get there), as it requires the new demesner to realitycheck, meld, terrain, which creates problems when time is of the essence during ongoing battles. Solution #1: Allow mages to meld over illusory terrain, so long as the room type matches (that is, an Aquamancer could meld over illusory terrain in a flooded room, but would need to realitycheck, meld, terrain in a tainted room.) Solution #2: Give mages a non-forceble command to dissolve all illusory terrain in his demesne at will, so that only melding and re-terraining is required when a new demesner takes over. Player Comments: ---on 6/17 @ 15:44 writes: I don't think either of these suggestions are necessary. That is just Illusory terrain's function, and it can be a double-edged sword. However, I don't think this is needed ---on 6/17 @ 17:34 writes: It's my understanding that druids don't have to chop down each other's saplings to meld so I think solution one is perfectly reasonable ---on 6/18 @ 01:23 writes: I think solution 1 would be a good change - if you are a Hartstone druid you don't have to chop down Seren saplings to make your demesne...at least I don't remember it being that way ---on 6/23 @ 11:57 writes: I confirmed prior to writing the report that druids can meld over a sapling someone else put down, so this change would make it fair. The inability to do so is a frustration we've run into a bit, so I do think it's a needed change. ---on 6/25 @ 22:50 writes: Your information is a bit lacking. I'll clarify some things for you. Druids can meld as well as break over saplings. This means that saplings do not offer the unbreakable abilities that terrain does against other mages. Also, druids breaking over the opposing forest's saplings will consume twice as much equilibrium as normal. Not a big deal as I wish to address saplings in a report at some point. While I agree that this change is not needed, I am not against solution 2. So if accepted, I will go for solution 2. I am against solution 1. ---on 6/29 @ 19:14 writes: I don't understand the condition on solution 1. It sounds like you're saying an aquamancer would need to realitycheck first before he can... meld a tainted room? That's pretty redundant since obviously the aqua would have to flood the tainted room before he could meld it, and that requires realitychecking the terrain. ---on 6/29 @ 19:40 writes: Regardless, what I think needs to happen is the following. First, make it so you can't forest/forceforest a room with an opposing sapling (can't wyrdforest a room with a hartstone sapling, and the other way around). Then, either make it so mages can meld (but not taint/flood) over illusory terrain OR make it so druids can't meld over a sapling (any sapling) like mages can't meld over terrain. The ability to forest --> sapling --> meld instead of having to forest --> meld --> sapling is a pretty big advantage, and in fights between mages and druids, the imbalance becomes pretty apparent, particularly when there's multiple melders involved since you can just have one druid spam sapling while the other forests and melds over the sapling. ---on 6/30 @ 01:50 writes: Ceren, you're right I left out the 'flood' step in the tainted room example. Essentially, the solution is trying to say that mages can meld over terrain (and the terrain would remain) in their type of room (flooded for Aquas, and tainted for Geos) but otherwise would have to realitycheck. I agree with your comment and suggestions though.